TDAS Aftermath-Alejandro & Heather
by HopelessRomanticArtist1990
Summary: This picks up where TDAS left off w/Alejandro & Heather. FYI: I use a little Spanish in this story. U can look up the Spanish words online 2 translate it in2 English. Anyway, this is what I wish would happen between Alejandro & Heather in the future. Hope U like it!
1. Chapter 1-The Encounter

Walking down the mall's J C Penny's clothing store, with a smile on her face, and a large amount of cash on her credit card, Heather was ready to shop. After losing on Total Drama All Stars, going home and everything, a little shopping therapy helped ease the pain of losing again. She desperately needed some new shoes, and a whole new outfit. Heather tried walking in a pair of purple high heels, but the heels on them were just an inch too thin.

Just when she was about to place the shoes back on the shelf after she put them back in the box, a guy in the men's clothing section caught her eye. She noticed that thick brown hair, green eyes and muscular body anywhere. It was Alejandro, and he was trying on different pairs of pants. He was currently wearing a pair of black leather pants with black leather boots, and he had no shirt on. The sight of his muscular form made Heather's heart palpitate. Blood rushed to her cheeks, but she willed herself not to blush.

He put on a tight red shirt that showed off his muscular arms and chest. The leather pants he was wearing hugged his lower back perfectly, and showed how cute his butt is. Heather hated to admit it, even to herself, but Alejandro had to be one of the hottest guys she had ever met. Sure, he had voted her off of Total Drama All Stars and stole her invincibility statue, but she was totally over that now.

Seeing him after all this time, made her realize how much she missed him, and how much she liked him. Plus, Heather couldn't forget the episode of Total Drama All Stars when Alejandro beat up his brother Jose for her. He hit his brother because he called Heather ugly. Not to mention, she couldn't forget what Alejandro said in the confession can after his fight with Jose: _"Heather, I know you're watching. Call me."_

She desperately wanted to walk up to him, wrap her arms around him, and lock her lips with his. Just imagining actually doing that was making her heart pound. _Come on, _Heather thought, fighting against herself. _Just walk over and talk to him. Grow a spine, for goodness sake. It's just Alejandro. You've talked to him before._

Heather took a few steps in Alejandro's direction, and accidentally tripped over a box of shoes that was on the floor. Alejandro turned around the instant she had tripped, and Heather fell on top of him. He was now lying on his back on the floor, and Heather way lying on top of him. Heather's lips were an inch away from Alejandro's, and she was staring at him wide eyed.

"Oh, sorry," Heather blushed, getting off of him, and helping Alejandro to his feet.

"Heather, what are you doing here?" Alejandro asked, looking both shocked and pleasantly surprised to see her.

"I'm just shopping for a new outfit and a new pair of shoes. My parents gave ma generous amount of money after I lost on Total Drama All Stars. They must've felt sorry for me. By the way, I didn't know you shopped here."

"I shop here once in a while. So, I'm guessing you're just dying to tell at me for stealing your invincibility statue, and for voting you off of Total Drama All Stars."  
"Actually, I'm completely and totally over what you did to me on Total Drama All Stars," Heather confessed.

"You are?" Alejandro replied in disbelief.

"Yes, I am. I know it may sound hard to believe, coming from me of all people, but…I forgive you. Besides, I can't blame you for seeking revenge against me for after what I did to you on Total Drama World Tour."

"Si, es cierto. I did seek revenge against you for kneeing me between my legs, and for pushing me down the volcano."

"I know. Honestly, I regret doing that to you. Can you ever forgive me?" Heather pleaded, looking at Alejandro with big, sad eyes.

"Well, since you have forgiven me, I don't see why I can't forgive you. Bien, todo esta perdonado," Alejandro smiled, hugging her as a gesture of forgiveness.

"Okay, now that we've forgiven each other, I'm sorry for falling on top of you. It was an accident."

"Que esta bien. Accidents happen, Heather. So, what do you want to do now?"

"We could hang out for a little while. My parents don't expect me home till later," Heather suggested, sounding rather excited to be spending quality time with him.

"Sounds muy bien. Let's pay for our clothes and get out of here," Alejandro agreed, as he and Heather went to the checkout line to pay for their new clothes.

After they left J C Penny's, Alejandro and Heather went to the ice cream parlor for a little dessert. Heather got a strawberry ice cream cone and Alejandro got a chocolate one. When they finished eating the ice cream, they took a walk through the park, and caught up on each other's lives. Heather told Alejandro how happy she was that he stood up for her against his brother Jose.

"Truth be told, you are so much better looking than Jose, Alejandro," Heather said, gazing adoring at him.

"Gracias," Alejandro smiled, caressing her cheek.

"No problem. Here's my way of saying thank you." Heather wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a long, intoxicating kiss.


	2. Chapter 2-Hot & Heavy

The stars lit up the night sky as Heather and Alejandro snuggled together in his hot tub. After Heather gave him such a fantastic kiss the other day, Alejandro asked her out on a date and she said yes. He had told her that his parents and older brother were away for the weekend, so they had the hot tub and everything else to themselves. Things were heating up between them both emotionally and physically.

"Alejandro," Heather grinned, brushing her breast up against his chest. "I'm so glad that we're dating now."

"Me too, mi amor," Alejandro smiled, raising his eyebrows up and down flirtatiously.

Steam rose up from the hot tub, and Heather's face blushed as her chest began to pop up out of her bikini top. Alejandro couldn't help but stare at her large cleavage. Her pencil think, overly voluptuous figure mesmerized him. He could not take his eyes off of her astounding beauty.

"Alejandro, you're staring. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just admiring how beautiful you look in your bikini."

"Thanks. By the way, you look very buff and sexy in your speedo," Heather replied, hugging Alejandro while he wrapped his arm around her waist, and drew her closer to him.

"You're welcome, and thank you. So, what do you want to do after we're done with the hot tub?" Alejandro asked, his mind focusing on nothing but Heather.

"Since we have your house to ourselves, you want to watch a movie?" Heather suggested, gazing adoringly into his eyes.

"Sounds like an excellent idea."

When they were finished relaxing in the hot tub, Alejandro and Heather each dried off in separate bathrooms, and changed into their regular clothes. Being such a gentleman, Alejandro let Heather choose their movie to watch together. She decided to pick the movie _The Holiday_. In her opinion, it was one of Jack Black's decent movies that didn't have him acting totally ridiculous. As the movie started, they both shared a bowl of air-popped popcorn. During the romantic scenes in the film, Heather rested her head against Alejandro's chest.

The moment the movie was over, Heather placed the DVD disc back in the case, and put it back in Alejandro's movie cabinet. She sat back down on the couch next to him, laid her head on his shoulder, and snuggled closely to him. Alejandro kissed Heather's head, caressed his face lightly against hers, and he pressed his forehead up against her forehead.

"You know what I would like to do now?" Heather asked, kissing him on the cheek.

"What do you want, mi amor?" Alejandro responded, giving her as kiss on the cheek too.

"I would like to make out with you."

"You read my mind."

Instantly, Alejandro was lying on top of Heather with his mouth pressed against hers. They wrapped their arms around each other in a tight embrace, continuing to kiss deeply, and ran their hands through each other's hair. The heat between their bodies increased as they continued to press their bodies against one another. Their lips parted a little later on, and they were both dizzy in the warmth of their love.

"Alejandro, you are such a wonderful kisser," Heather blushed, smiling dreamingly at him.

"Gracias, mi amor," Alejandro replied, wrapping his arm around her should. "Your kissing is muy bueno."

"Thanks. I hate to ruin the moment, but it's getting real late. I better get home before my parents ground me for getting home past curfew."

"Allow me to walk you home."

Heather's house was only a few blocks away from Alejandro's home. They walked from his house to her house hand in hand. They talked a little bit on their way over to Heather's house. Heather told Alejandro she had a wonderful time, and that she would love to go out with him again soon.

"How about we go out again next weekend?" Heather suggested.

"I'd love to. Sweet dreams, Heather," Alejandro answered, giving her a goodnight kiss as she slipped into her house for the night.


	3. Chapter 3-Love Confessions

A few weeks passed after Heather and Alejandro started dating. Back then, when they were competing against each other on the Total Drama show, things were tense between the two of them. Alejandro would talk incessantly in the confessional about how much he could not stand Heather. Meanwhile, Heather talked about how she couldn't stand Courtney falling all over Alejandro. Now that they're romantically involved, they currently have no desire to insult or mess with one another.

After spending so much alone time with him, she has come to realize just how much she cares about Alejandro. Heather's heart pounded as she imagined his delicious lips brushing tenderly against hers. She laid in bed, staring at the stars from her bedroom window. It was late at the moment, but she just couldn't seem to fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Alejandro was currently facing the same problem. He was lying in bed, staring at a picture of Heather on his bedside table. Just seeing her long, beautiful black hair and gorgeous smile made his heart throb. Whenever he was away from Heather, all he could think about was her, and how much he longed to hold her in his arms again. Alejandro used to make Heather blush a lot while he was around her, but lately he found himself blushing in her presence. Unable to fall back asleep, he decided to call Heather's cell phone on his mobile phone.

Heather's cell phone vibrated on her bedside table, and saw Alejandro's name on the screen. She smiled radiantly at the sight of his name as she answered her cell phone.

"Hello," Heather said, speaking in a cheerful voice.

"Heather, mi amor. I'm glad you answered your phone," Alejandro responded in joy.

"I'm glad to hear your voice. I've been thinking about you…a lot."

"Have you, now?"

"Yes, I have. I confess…I love the way you hold me while we're kissing. The feel of your strong arms wrapped around me makes my heart flutter and my body quiver," Heather blushed, as Alejandro laughed happily through his phone.

"I didn't realize I made you feel that way. You know, I have some confessions of my own to make. Heather, I just love the way your eyes sparkle when you look at me. I also enjoy kissing you. Your kisses taste like strawberries and chocolate," Alejandro grinned, his face heated up at the thought of locking lips with her.

"Oh, Alejandro…I'm so happy you called me. I couldn't sleep at all."

"I couldn't sleep either. Truth be told, I've been thinking about you a lot lately too. Which is why I called you. I wanted desperately to talk to you."

"You read my mind. I've wanted to talk to you so badly. Other than kissing, I love talking to you. Now that we're dating, I feel like part of me has changed," Heather sighed.

"What do you mean, part of you has changed?" Alejandro asked, curious about what she meant.

"Well, I feel as if a huge part of me has changed. Spending so much romantic quality time with you has brought out the good inside me. While we were competing against each other on the Total Drama show, all I could focus on was winning that prize money. My bad side always came out before while we were in that competition. However, now that we're no longer fighting each other for money, I feel no need to act mean and harsh."

There was no doubt about it, Heather had changed rapidly after she started dating Alejandro. Her personality has transformed exponentially, and she's much more pleasant to be around. Alejandro actually likes the nicer and sweeter Heather. She didn't act nice in a creepy way like she did on Total Drama All Stars, but nice in a natural and pleasant way.

"You know what, you're right. You have changed, but for the better. I must say, I have changed as well. Being around you for so long, and spending all this romantic time with you has brought out my kind and gentle side."

The same came from his side of the story as well. Alejandro wasn't the same evil, manipulative guy he once was back when he was on the Total Drama show. Now that he was no longer on television, his negative personality vanished, and was replaced by a more sensitive man. After he started going out with Heather, being around her changed him, and made him want to be a better man.

"Change is good. In my opinion, I believe we have changed for the better. You know, it's true what they say, love really does change a person," Heather acknowledged.

"Are you saying that you're in love with me, Heather?" Alejandro asked, blushing uncontrollably.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but…yes I do. The truth has finally come out. I love you, Alejandro. Now that you know how I feel about you, how do you feel about me?"

"The truth is, I feel exactly the same way. I should have told you before, but I was just too scared and nervous. I was nervous because I didn't know how to tell you, and I was scared that you might not feel the same way. Now that I know you love me too. I have no trouble telling you how I truly feel. I love you too, Heather."

"I'm glad to hear you those words. Look, I'd love to talk to you some more, but it's getting real late. I better try to get some sleep," Heater yawned.

"Me too. Hate to end our conversation, but I agree with you. I better get some rest too. It was lovely talking to you," Alejandro replied.

"It was nice talking to you too, Alejandro. Have a goodnight, I love you."

"Pleasant dreams, mi amor. I love you too."

Alejandro and Heather turned off their cell phones at the same time. Heather laid on her right side, pulled the covers up over her shoulder, and fell into a deep sleep. Alejandro wrapped the blankets around himself and drifted off into a silent slumber.


End file.
